I'll Wait For You
by AnimeBook's
Summary: Will is trying to get back home to be with his sick husband Nico.


Authors note; hello everyone I have a rather sad some ff for you. I've been listening to the song, **I'll Wait For You By Joe Nichols.** Thought it would be a good song story for Nico and will. Please enjoy and I would love feedback.

* * *

disclaimer; I don't own anything, song and not the book characters. I'm just writing as I thought it would be a cute but sad little story.

* * *

 **(Snow in Montana was 3 feet high.)**

Will side as he stared out of the airport. He got up from his seat and went over to the lady at the desk. "Excuse me miss?" the lady looked up from her computer. "I was wondering if there were any flights to any other airports?"

( The lady at the counter said there aint no flights. So he called her on the telephone. )

"Hello?" will smiled when he heard the voice of his husband.

"Hey Nico. There are no flights leaving out of this airport."

 **( he said all rent a car, and al drive home.)**

"I think I'm going to rent a car so I could get back home." will side.

On the other side of the phone will's husband Nico rolled his eyes and laugh but said;

(I'll wait for you like I did last year At Christmas time with you family here, And your truck broke down Out in San Antone And the gifts stayed wrapped Till you got home, Oh this ain't nothing new, Sweetheart I'll wait for you.)

Will sighed as he stopped at a red light.

 **(Now he's on his cell phone In a Coupe deVille Talking to the one he loves and always will His heart is breaking Cause she's there alone Her heart is aching Cause she wants him home.)**

"I'm in the car driving now. I'll be home soon."

Nico softly smiled as he says;

(I'll wait for you Like in '68 when our child was due I said It will have to wait Until his dad gets here, And stands by my side, Remember dear our son's first cry. Soh this ain't nothing new, Sweetheart I'll wait for you.)

Nico scowled at the door. "Its alright brother, Will will be here soon."

Nico turns and gives his sister Hazel a nervous smile. "Sorry sis. I'm just nervous."

Hazel gave her brother a smile as she rubbed her belly. Since her brother and her brothers husband we're both males neither one of them could carry a child even though they desperately wanted a family. So Hazel offered to be a surrogate so they could have their own dream of a family.

She looked over towards the door when it opened. " I'm here, "Did I miss anything?"

Nico shook his head and then his sister almost broke his hand with the pressure she was putting into her sleeve.

30 minutes later.

A cry could be heard from where the doctors were cleaning the little baby.

A smile broke out on Nico's face as he placed the phone down and walked back over to his hospital bed and got underneath the covers. Looking over at his side table he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

 **(He didn't stop all day To eat a bite, And he finally got there around midnight The doctor said she's in a better place She said to give you this note, Just in case.)**

Will stopped off the elevator holding a bouquet of white roses which wor his Nico's favorite flower, he was approached by Nico's doctor,

"I'm sorry will." the doctor said; "Nico gave me this note to give you, just in case."

Will dropped the flowers and crumbled to his knees. Nico was gone and he hadn't been here to say goodbye.

Later after he had calmed down he opened the note that the doctor had given him from his beloved husband.

 **And it said I'll wait for you At heaven's gate,**  
 **Oh I don't care how long it takes And I'll tell St. Pete I can't come in Without my love and my best friend,**  
 **Oh this ain't nothing new,**  
 **Sweetheart I'll wait for you.**

Will looked up from the note into the silent audience at his beloved Nico's funeral.

As he stared he had to blink as he thought he saw... Will turn back and looked at his husband's closed casket.

Nico's spirit that had been sitting in the back of the Church whispered one more thing before fading away to wait for his husband.

 **P.S. I love you too Sweetheart I'll wait for you...**


End file.
